


Speak of the Devil

by Kakapo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe and Lucifer deserve happiness, F/M, Gen, No Beta, Portals, Post-Season/Series 04, Trixie is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakapo/pseuds/Kakapo
Summary: Chloe isn't over Lucifer leaving, Dan isn't good at comforting her.





	Speak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This scene wouldn't leave my head. So, there you go, I hope you like it. Sorry for the not-original title but I really suck with making up them.   
Say hello to me on tumblr @kaysathepanda

“Alright munchkin, why don’t you get your stuff and I’ll talk with Mommy a bit?” Dan smiled at his daughter who returned the smile and skipped to her room. “How are you doing Chloe?” He placed his hand on her shoulder. The blonde huffed and shrugged.

“I’m fine.”

“Chloe…”

“OK, I miss him.”

“Look, I get it. You were close.” Dan felt sympathy for Chloe, but he still didn’t like Lucifer. Especially after he had disappeared with no explanation and nobody had heard of him in a month. “But he isn’t a good guy. The sooner you get over him, the better.”

“No Dan. You don’t get it. I lo-... I love him.” She huffed again and sniffled. “I really love him. And this time he won’t be coming back.” 

“Oh Chloe…” He couldn’t find words to comfort her and she rejected his attempt to lay a hand on her shoulder, stepping backwards and covering her face. 

“What the…” Dan’s focus got shifted from Chloe to a strange iridescent shimmering swirl of air in the middle of her living room. They both stared at it, as it grew larger and hot wind hit their faces. 

The gentle shimmer had turned into a vortex, wind whipped papers off the table, until a figure appeared in the eye of the miniature hurricane. It was humanoid, but it had a pair of black and red batlike wings portruding from its back. The wings spread out, knocking a sofa over. White glowing feathers appeared, peppering the wings one by one, until they covered them entirely. 

Blotches of smooth skin spread out over the raw exposed flesh. By the time it spread to the figure’s face, the wind suddenly stopped and Dan was able to recognise who the figure was. Lucifer. Morningstar. The actual devil.

He was only able to gawk in shock while Chloe rushed to him and pulled the devil’s face down into a kiss. Trixie practically flew past him to collide with Lucifer’s legs that were covered with tattered dress pants, desperately hugging him. 

His daughter missing the devil was too much. His eyes rolled back and everything went black. 


End file.
